Leave Out All The Rest
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: One-shot. A 15 year old boy quits a club. His friends try to know why. A friend helps him keep them away. What will happen if his friend discovers about his secret?


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis and I don't wish to own it anyway.

Eh… - story

"Eh…" - talking

_Eh… - thinking_

**Eh… - letter**

_**Eh… - song lyrics**_

* * *

_**I dreamed I was missing**_

_**You were so scared**_

_**But no one would listen**_

_**Cause no one else cared**_

I woke up with a start, my breathing gone ragged.

_That dream again._

I checked my clock. It was a couple of minutes before school started. I groaned as I got up from bed then went to my bathroom and changed. I went down and ate breakfast then left after locking the door. I saw them leaving the courts when I got there. I sighed then headed towards the room.

_**After my dreaming**_

_**I woke with this fear**_

_**What am I leaving**_

_**When I'm done here**_

I had another dream but this time at class. The teacher told me to go the nurse's office because my breathing became ragged. I just nodded then went there. I stayed there until break time.

"Don't force yourself." The nurse said.

"Hai." I said.

The nurse smiled then nodded. I went out then got my lunch. I went outside instead of my usual place because I saw a couple of girls going there. I happened to see them there, under my usual sakura tree.

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

"How have you been?" One of them asked.

I was lost on what happened. One moment, I was about a mile from them and the next moment, I was sitting with them.

"I'm fine." I said, not looking at them.

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

_I should have told them._

I was walking towards my next class, thinking until someone bumped into me.

"Sorry." I mumbled while helping the person I bumped into pick up his/her books.

"No, I should have been sorry. I wasn't looking where I was walking." The person said which I guess was a girl because of the voice.

"Thank you." The person said when she faced me.

"No problem." I said.

We headed for our class afterwards, not wanting to be late.

_**And don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

There wasn't practice today so they managed to catch up with me before I went to my duties. All of them had either worried or hurt expressions.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of them asked.

"It's a letter of resignation for sensei." I said.

"Why?" Another asked.

"I'm leaving. Ja." I said then left them to do my duties.

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

The next day, they confronted me at break time.

_This is just great. First I had that dream again then I had it at class too and now this?_

I sighed as I avoided them.

_**Don't be afraid**_

_**I've taken my beating**_

_**I've shared what I made**_

A few weeks after avoiding them, they happened to corner me at my usual place.

"Why did you quit?" One asked.

"I wanted too." I said.

"It doesn't make sense. You were so serious about this before, but you quit now." The same one said.

"I never intended to join at back then. Someone just made me join." I said.

"Made you join?" Another asked.

"Someone thought I would still join the club, but I won't. This is my punishment." I said then left them to dwell on my words.

_**I'm strong on the surface**_

_**Not all the way through**_

_**I've never been perfect**_

_**But neither have you**_

I went to the usual place I visit since that unfaithful day.

_I'll be strong on the outside for you and for myself but on the outside only._

I place my present on the ground then left with tearful eyes. Once I was safe in my room, I cried my heart out. Silently wishing you are here with me tonight.

_I was never perfect, but neither were you._

I cried myself to sleep, forgetting about changing and dinner.

_**So if you're asking me**_

_**I want you to know**_

I was bombarded with questions when they happened to corner me again but this time at my usual sakura tree the next day.

"My decision is final and I'm not coming back. I wasted my time more than I even imagined." I said with sorrow and hurt clearly seen in my eyes.

It seems some of them didn't notice as some of them still persuaded me. One of them managed to stop them.

"I think that's enough. You're serious about this, right?" He asked.

"Hai." I said truthfully.

"See? Let's just stop. We can't do anything but waste time anymore." He said.

The rest nodded then left but he stayed.

"What's the problem?" He asked.

"I can't continue like this. I just want to start anew, a blank page, someone in the background who no one ever knew." I said which probably my longest thing I ever said to him.

"I understand. Don't hesitate to call me if you need someone to talk too. Ja ne." He said then left.

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

The next week after our talk, I called him.

"Hello?" A voice asked.

"Hello. It's me." I said.

"Oh. Is there a problem?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask if you can stay at my house tomorrow." I said.

"Sure. My parents will be leaving the same day and one of my siblings would be busy with work so it's no big deal." He said.

"How long will they be out?" I asked.

"They'll be out for a month or so. Why did you ask?" He said.

"How about you stay at my house for the time being?" I suggested.

"Is it okay with your parents?" He asked.

I started to sweat and gulped.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind." I said, hoping my voice didn't crack.

"Okay, I'll be going there around late morning." He said.

"Okay. I'll inform you of some things when you get here. Oyasumi." I said.

"Oyasumi." He said.

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

"I'm coming!" I shouted, going down the stairs.

I opened the door and let him enter.

"Where are your parents?" He asked, noticing that it was too quiet in the house.

"They're gone for a couple of months. They just left." I said, hoping my voice didn't crack again.

"Okay." He said, removing his shoes.

I showed him to his room.

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

"I'm leaving!" I said.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"We need more food and supplies so I need to go grocery shopping." I said, putting my shoes on.

"I'll come with you." He said.

We went to the store then bought everything we need. It has been a week since he stayed at my house and no one at school knows.

_**Forgetting**_

_**All the hurt inside**_

_**You've learned to hide so well**_

I entered my house all soaked.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"I went somewhere then it began to rain." I said.

"You poor thing, go upstairs and take a bath while I get you fresh and dry ones." He said.

"Yes." I said.

_Actually, it was raining before I went there. I stayed under the rain to cover my tears._

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

2 months have past and his parents encountered a couple of problems and had to stay where ever they are longer while one of his siblings became busier with work. His friends had discovered that he's staying at my house by following him one day.

"I have a question." He said one night.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is it that every Saturday you go missing?" He asked.

"Missing?" I asked.

"Yes, missing. You weren't at work, school, at a friend's house, park or at the courts. I even looked everywhere else." He said.

_I don't go missing. You just don't look hard enough._

"Oh. If you want to know where I am, you can always message or call." I said.

"I did a couple of times but you didn't answer." He said.

"Sorry. No one really contacts me these days so I'm not used too it." I said, laughing sheepishly.

_Just how long can I keep pretending?_

_**When my time comes**_

_**Forget the wrong that I've done**_

_**Help me leave behind some**_

_**Reasons to be missed**_

I opened my eyes after having that dream again. My body and head feels heavy that I can't move. I try to sit up but someone makes me lie down.

"Don't sit up. You surprised me there." A voice said.

"Huh? Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the hospital. You fainted when we were talking last time. I brought you to the hospital and then you fell into coma." He said.

"Ah… I understand. This has happened to me before. Who's the doctor?" I asked.

"His name is Yochirou Jino. He said you are his normal doctor. Is that true?" He said.

"Aa… How long was I in a coma?" I asked.

"One month. The doctor said that due to your condition which worsened, made you get into a coma." He said.

I nodded then a silence.

"I have something to confess to you." I said, not looking at his eyes.

_I better tell him this now before it's too late._

"What?" He asked.

"I have a sickness." I said, still not facing him.

"What sickness?" He asked.

"I have a weak heart." I said.

"I see. So that's why you quit." He said.

"That's not all." I said.

_I should tell him this too since I've gone this far._

"What?" He asked.

"I have a blind right eye." I said.

Then, as if by cue, the doctor entered.

"What is it Yochirou-sensei?" I asked.

"I have some bad news." He said.

"What?" We asked.

"We couldn't find a donor. I'm sorry." The doctor said with sorrow completely evident in his words.

_**Don't resent me**_

_**And when you're feeling empty**_

_**Keep me in your memory**_

A month later, his friends knew about my sickness but not about my eye. They visited me from time to time but not everyday. He told his parents that he'll be staying here with me. I was grateful for him.

"Ano… There's a thing I forgot to tell you back at the hospital." I said, sitting on his bed.

"What is it?" He asked.

"My parents. They're dead." I said.

"What? When did they die?" He asked, concerned for me.

"The day after the last match years ago. They were coming home from a party they were invited to. A drunken car driver crashed into them." I said as tears began to pour.

"What about your cousin, brother and pet? What happened to them?" He asked.

"My cousin was killed a year ago. She was murdered by a robber for giving him her money. My brother was poisoned by a jealous boy for stealing the love of his life. He only did was confess to the girl first and nothing more. My pet got taken and killed by some lunatic back in America." I said as I started to sob.

He pulled me into a hug and let me cry into his chest.

_First my parents died then my brother then my pet and then my cousin. Why does everyone have to die?_

I suddenly remembered my dream.

"What's the problem? You're shivering." He said.

I looked up to him then at myself.

_I am shivering._

"I just remembered the dream I've been having these past few days." I said, still shivering.

His hold on me got tighter.

"Can you tell me about it?" He asked, weaving his fingers through my hair.

I nodded then told him about my dream. He held me through the whole time.

"You know we should tell them one day." He said.

"I know." I whispered through his chest and fell asleep.

_**Leave out all the rest**_

_**Leave out all the rest**_

The next day, we told them everything else, from the death of my family to my frequent dream. They were saddened by the news and some almost cried. He held me while we told them the news.

"I have a question which is out of the topic." One said.

"What?" We asked.

"Are you guys dating?" The same one asked.

"No." We said.

The same one just nodded and said sorry for even thinking that.

_**Forgetting**_

_**All the hurt inside**_

_**You've learned to hide so well**_

_It is a few months before graduation. It's also a few months before my time is up._

I sighed as I lied down on his bed.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"I just got a call from Yochirou-sensei. He says that my heart might stop a few months from now." I said, moving aside for him to sit on the bed.

He sat down and began weaving on my hair. I purred a bit then leaned into the touch.

"Will you be able to reach graduation?" He asked.

"I don't know. I might but I might not." I said, completely clueless.

A few months later after the graduation, we came home. I was glad that I was able to reach graduation.

"Congratulations." I said, giving him a sincere smile.

"Thanks." He said, doing the same.

I hugged him as tears began to fall.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"My time is running out and I don't even have an idea when." I said.

"Don't worry. I'll be there for you." He said as his fingers weaved my hair again.

I nodded then sobbed on his chest.

"Please don't forget me." I said.

"I won't and I'm sure the others won't too." He assured me.

I nodded, crying more.

_**Pretending**_

_**Someone else can come and save me from myself**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

_**I can't be who you are**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few days have past since he died. I found a note he kept on his drawer. I decided to read it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**I'm tired of trying to forget the pain.**

**I'm tired of pretending that nothing's alright.**

**I'm tired of believing that someone can save me from myself.**

**I can't be who you are, Kiresa-nee-chan.**

**I can't be who you are.**

~*~*~*~*~*~

A few tears fell down my cheeks after reading the note. I placed the note back then noticed a letter. I took it.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Fuji Syusuke-sempai,**

**Thank you for taking care of me all these months. I really appreciate it. I'll be wishing you luck from the heavens.**

**Don't worry. I already knew there was a risk for joining you guys back in Junior High. I don't regret it. I just hoped I had more time to hang out with all of you.**

**Please don't mourn too much for my death. I knew this would happen anyway. I request you inform sempai-tachi about this. I would really like to tell them this but I had no time left.**

**Do your best in reaching your goal, sempai. Not everyone has a fair chance in life.**

**Mada mada dane.**

**- Echizen Ryoma**

~*~*~*~*~*~

More tears begged to fall after reading the letter but I held it back. I called the others for a meeting in his room. A few minutes later, a knock was heard downstairs. I answered it and welcomed them. We went to his room.

"What is this about?" Oishi asked.

"I've been cleaning up a bit and I happened to spot these in his drawer. I think all of you should know what Ryoma's last words, notes and wish for us." I said.

"Last words, notes and wish?" Momo asked.

"Yes. Never give up on life. You still have lot's more to work on and to live for." I said.

"Never give up on life." Eiji said.

"You still have lot's more to work on and to live for." Taka said.

"He really said that?" Tezuka asked.

"Yes. His last notes were written here." I said, holding up the small note.

I cleared my throat then told them what's written.

"Kiresa-nee-chan? Echizen has an older sister?" Momo asked.

"Yes. He told me he had an older sister, just around our age if she was still alive. She had a weak heart too but she was lucky enough to have found a donor. She was murdered though by a mass killer." I said.

"Oh… What about the last wish?" Taka asked.

"He wished that all of you would know about this. He already knew he had a weak heart before he joined us." I said.

I gave them a small pause for the information to sink in.

"He took the risk and joined us, prepared for the consequences. He wrote here that he doesn't regret what he did years ago, and he never did in the first place. He wished that he had more time to spend with us." I said.

"Ochibi wished that?" Eiji asked.

"Yes. He also wrote here that we should mourn too much on his death. He already knew this was bound to happen. He wanted to tell you but he had no more time." I said.

"Echizen…" Some of them said.

"He also wrote here that not everyone has a fair chance in life. Mada mada dane." I said.

They left the house. I decided to live here after graduation. I went to the cemetery after buying a bouquet of flowers. I place the flowers in front of his grave.

"Ryoma, you can't be who she is because you are yourself. Enjoy yourself in the other side." I whispered, crying as I slumped in front of the grave.

I then remembered his last words to me.

_Leave out all the rest._

* * *

"Leave Out All The Rest"

A Ryoma Echizen & Fuji Syusuke One-shot

Song: Leave out the rest by Linkin Park

* * *

Review, Criticize, Flame, Comment or Complain. You can just not do anything if you want.

Hope you liked it!


End file.
